Titan
The Titan 'is a galactic defense machine. During the development of the Juggernaut-series, the Vaul created several large mechs loaded with heavy weaponry. Much like the Terran Odin project, each of these mechs required large amounts of resources to construct making it impossible to mass produce them. Eventually, the Zenith Project rendered most of them obsolete. However, one model did stand out above the others enough to be repurposed for high level protection roles. Designated as Titans, these powerful mechs represent the last line of defense should all other Vaul forces fail (Transformers: Omega Supreme). Titans lack the transformation capabilities of the Juggernauts, but they still retain the basic humanoid form for superior dexterity. Another distinct aspect of these mechs is the presence of a head region modelled after a Xel'Naga headdress (Halo: Sangheili Honor Guardsman; Command and Conquer - Tiberium: Eradicator Hexapod). Other than intimidation purposes, their head regions contain advanced targeting sensors that can pinpoint multiple at tremendous distances with great accuracy. This greatly complements an arsenal rivalling the firepower of a Protoss expedition fleet. Their incredible armament consists mainly of two high powered particle cannons attached to the back, shoulder mounted disruptors, and multiple plasma torpedo launchers on their pauldrons. One of the primary cannons fires blasts protons, while the other fires anti-matter. Though each are equally effective on their own when combined, they form a more powerful FUSION RIFLE capable of taking down Battlecruisers and Ultralisks in single hits (Gundam SEED: Buster; Stargate - SG1: Ori warship). Should enemy forces actually surround them, Titans let loose their unrivaled strength in a single energized punch to the ground. On contact with the GIGA DRIVER, ionic energies cause all nearby atoms to split resulting in an explosion of nuclear forces (Warcraft III: Tauren Chieftain; Transformers - Animated: Lugnut; Naruto: Tsunade). The one drawback to this attack is that its point blank explosion and the EMP aftershock can still harm users. If unshielded, the Titan would lose at least a third of its health. To mitigate this flaw and the high energy requirements of their Fusion Rifles, Titans are equipped with experimental KINETIC PLATING. Composed of a special alloy, these plates absorb nearly all types of energy from enemy attacks and converts it into a more usable form. Titans can be bombarded with several Siege Tanks or pummelled by swarms of Zerglings while only receiving minimum damage before charging up for an attack (Marvel: Sebastian Shaw and Vibranium). If that is not enough, Titans summon their vicious Nullhounds to help tear apart anything in their way or hunt down trespassers in top secret areas (Warcraft III: Far Seer). Composed of anti-matter, anything that runs afoul of these WATCHDOGS rarely live to tell the tale. Even the most skilled Dark Templar or powerful Hybrid can never escape a Titan once they gain target lock (DC Comics: Manhunters). To date, nothing has ever come across an Titan and remained intact. Special abilities: *'FUSION RIFLE - fires a powerful blast dealing 800 linear splash damage (vs. heavy) or a spread of eight beams dealing 100 linear splash damage (vs. light) at both air or ground targets *'WATCHDOG' - summons a Nullhound to assist unit in attacking enemies for a limited time *'KINETIC PLATING (passive)' - energy regeneration increases by 50% while being attacked. Enemy attacks are reduced by 50% *'GIGA DRIVER (Ultimate)' - unit strikes the ground with an attack that causes 1000 (+500 vs buildings) explosive splash damage. Explosion also drains nearby shields and energy bars to zero Category:Heroes Category:Vaul Heroes